villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellen Mira Mathers/Synopsis
The history of Ellen Mira Mathers from Date A Live. History Early life Ellen is a magician who grew up in a secret town of mages who could use sorcery along with her twin sister Karen, Westcott, and Woodman. However, one day a group of normal people who feared the power of mages burned down their village. Ellen, Karen, Westcott, and Woodman survived and watched their village burn from a distance. Seeing the destruction of her home caused Ellen to cry, with Karen trying to comfort her. Afterwards, Ellen supported Westcott's newfound desire to create a new world, one with only mages in it. When Westcott was adopted by the Westcott family, Ellen, Karen and Elliot began to live with Ike following his foster parents' death. Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery in order to find a way to create a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world, which they could use to achieve their goal. After Westcott founded DEM, Ellen became his secretary. Because of her unequaled strength among Wizards, Ellen eventually also earned the title of "The World's Strongest Wizard", something she takes great pride in. 30 years ago, Ellen was by Elliot, Karen and Westcott's side as he began to set their plan for a new world into motion. Using a sorcery called Spirit Formula, that she, Westcott and Woodman created, they gathered all of the world's mana in a single location and successfully created a Spirit, along with an alternate dimension in the process. Unfortunately, this also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia. However, Ellen, Westcott, and Woodman survived by protecting themselves with barriers made using sorcery. At some point, the Spirit they created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months before suddenly disappearing. DEM eventually found the Spirit, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, living with Shinji and Mana Takamiya. In response to this, DEM abducted Mana to use her as leverage in exchange for Mio (it is strongly hinted that Ellen was the one who committed the abduction). However, Mio managed to escape. At some point after this, Woodman left DEM and formed Ratatoskr to stop Westcott from achieving his goal of a mage-only world. Ellen saw this as a betrayal, causing her to develop a grudge against Woodman. She is also currently not on good terms with Karen, as she left with Woodman and joined Ratatoskr. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Ellen was sent to capture her alive. She was able to do so by catching her off guard through a sneak attack. She and Westcott then put her through horrible physical torture in an attempt to make her transform into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed. Irubi Island Incident As the first episode of the second season was a prologue Ellen not made many appearances. Her first appearance was in the judgment of Origami Tobiichi that was that was being run by Kritani. She was a secretary to follow Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that would be Origami's lawyer. At the end of the episode Ellen was sent by Isaac to verify Tohka Yatogami if she was really the Spirit Princess. Her last appearance in the episode was when she was wearing her Combat Wiring Suit and activating Bandernatchs on Arbatel, as well as also making a sigh as if the mission would be something easy for her. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago in Tengu city, she was disguise as photographer, however, she was quite incompetent in this mission because the various confusions and problems caused by Mai, Mii and Ai. After their arrival on the island, Ellen was secretly watching and analyzing Tohka at all times, however, she was hindered and prevented several times by Mai, Mii and Ai, which made her engage in various problems. This ruined the title of her Adeptus 1. She even became involved in a pillow fight and somehow enjoyed it. After Yamai sisters have been fighting each other, Ellen ordered the Arbatel should initiate the attack and capture Tohka using a squad of several Bandersnatchs. Ellen went into combat against Tohka to test the strength of Tohka, however, Ellen easily defeated Tohka as if it were as easy as breaking a toothpick. After Tohka have almost been captured by the forces of D.E.M, Shido could retaliate battle destroying all Bandersnatchs. After Shido and Tohka fleed Ellen, Ellen fell again in a trap of Mai, Mii and Ai and showing a pathetic scene as the most powerful Wizard of the world. After the battle was over, Ellen talked to Isaac Westcott she had the confirmation that Tohka was the Spirit Princess, despite Arbatel have fallen, Ellen and Isaac left the Arbatel Pilots to die. Battle of Tenguu City She makes a brief appearance during episode 5 on Blu-ray version (BD Version). The scene shows her handing the report she made about the situation in Irubi island to Westcott and the main people involved in the mission. She just reappeared at the end of the episode after captured Tohka when the DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch failed in their mission. Tohka was captured by the D.E.M Industries at the end of Miku Arch. Tohka was forced by Ellen to answer several questions about her life on earth. After Westcott insisted to meet Tohka, Ellen just observed the situation of how Tohka behaved in front of Isaac Westcott. In the mind of Tohka, she said she felt fear, chills and even said that the temperature of the room fall when Tohka saw Isaac for the first time, she felt a menacing aura and diabolical coming from Isaac Westcott. After Isaac have sought methods to torture Tohka to make her go in, he decided that the psychological torture was better. After he decides that they should kill Shido in front of her, Tohka got desperate and tried to respond, but was prevented by Ellen territory. After Shido and Kurumi invaded the DEM Building No.1 of Japan Branch in Tenguu, the Tenguu War happened. Origami Tobiichi was against the DEM and AST, in fact she was against all sides. At one point the fight, Origami saved Mana Takamiya from Ellen and Jessica. Ellen went into combat against Origami. Ellen easily defeated Origami, however, Ellen was hampered by the attack of Fraxinus and Origami could hurt Ellen. After Ellen have been cut by Origami, she mentioned that Origami is the second person in Ellen's life that caused an injury to her. When Ellen was about to kill Origami, she was prevented by the call of Westcott, who had called her to the building to complete his "dear-goal". When Shido was about to be killed by Ellen Tohka were filled with despair and transformed in Dark Tohka, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Dark Tohka destroys DEM Building on the process. Westcott named transformation of the Demon king, adding that this state was the actual way in which the dimension Spirits border had come before manifesting in real world. Ellen waging a battle against Dark Tohka to decapitate Tohka in order to get the Sephira Crystal in its inverse form (for unknown reason), but Tohka in her Inverse Form was too strong even for Ellen. Ellen used the excuse that she could defeat Tohka she was 100% ready to fight against her. Westcott then ordered them to leave the city, after that Ellen Westcott and fled the building and leaving hundreds of their soldiers to die, as well leaving the battle because they are at a disadvantage. The DEM Rebels At the DEM company building in Great Britain, the DEM board members are reviewing Westcott's actions in Japan and, displeased, call for a vote to remove him. When half the board members raise their hands, Ellen uses a laser blade to cut their arms off. Then, she scolds the board for saying that Westcott is doing things out of "fun and self-gratification". Westcott, however, tells Ellen that the board members were in their right to call for a vote. After Westcott talked with Woodman, he tells Ellen that Murdoch was right, that it was bad to lose Adeptus 2 and Adeptus 3 during the battle, and he suggests to look for new candidates. Ellen has no idea who could be worthy, except for the comatose Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Westcott interrupts her, and he mentions the young Wizard who managed to hurt her, Origami Tobiichi. The Conspiracy Months passed after the battle that Isaac Westcott causedin Tenguu City was over, and as a result, the activities of DEM Industries stopped on Japan for a few months due to destruction caused by DEM forces and the Spirits, however, this did not prevent him to back again to Tenguu City, Japan. Isaac Westcott traveled of the British Heathrow airport to reach Japan's Narita airport. The trip took three hours while Isaac Westcott again returned to Japan in private jet. Isaac Westcott made a great aura of darkness and fear wherever he went, but that did not stop people to show respect to Isaac Westcott, the most authoritative and influential businessman of the world. When Isaac Westcott arrived at Japan's Narita airport, he directly went to Japan’s Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city’s hotel. While Isaac Westcott was in luxury car going to Tenguu City, he told Ellen that they should create a residence in Japan since they were more concentrated in this area and to avoid unnecessary travel and his secretery praised him for leaving his throne in United Kingdom but Westcott answered that he will be embarassed if she praise him like that, acting like a girl for the most of time. Isaac Westcott vented with Ellen about what happened over the last days, especially when the DEM Board of Member voted to remove him from the post of Managing Director, and he even showed his nihilism. Isaac Westcott then is informed of the Spirits who were around Shido, and he realized that the Ratatoskr was associated with everything that was happening around Shido. After this, Isaac Westcott manipulated the happy moments of Shido and other Spirits, and said he would let Shido and the Spirits deepen their trusts even more their to finally kill Shido once for all and make all Spirits into their Inverse Forms. During the process of research, Isaac said there was someone manipulating everything that was happening so far and implied it was probably that woman, Phantom. Days later after his arrival in Japan, Westcott ordered Ellen and Wizards squad to capture Natsumi in order to make her go in Inverse Form by torturing her. Some time later, Natsumi is thinking about other pranks to pull on Shido, but Ellen and other Wizards find her. They engage into a fight. After Natsumi uses Haniel several times on the Wizards, they end up becoming children. Ellen decides that she can't waste any more time and attacks Natsumi with her laser blade, causing her to release her powers, and the Wizards go back to normal. When Ellen is about to cut off Natsumi's limbs, Shido and the Spirits arrive to save Natsumi. Despite this, Ellen still has the upper hand, so Shido and the girls teleport with Natsumi to Fraxinus. After the fight, several men try to ambush Origami, since her disciplinary punishment has been decided. At the same time, she receives a call from Ellen, who asks her to join DEM under the request of Westcott himself. Origami refuses at first, but Ellen claims that they won't hurt Shido in the mean time, and that she could have access to special Realizers and information on the Spirit that killed her parents. Origami accepts the offer, Ellen attacks the group of men, and she welcomes Origami into DEM Industries. After Natsumi escapes from Ratatoskr, Shido looks for her in his house, only to find Ellen there, sitting on a sofa. When he tries to call Kotori, Ellen takes his phone, saying that the whole house is under her Territory. She also wants to ask Shido where is Natsumi as she had orders coming from Isaac Westcott. He refuses, and Ellen tells him that the peaceful days he has with the Spirits is only because DEM allows it. In exchange for Natsumi, Ellen will let him and the other Spirits live. Shido still refuses, and Ellen takes out her sword. When she threatens to cut his ear off, Shido's phone rings, and he takes to chance to run away, since Ellen is distracted. However, she redeploys her Territory once again. This time, she receives a call from headquarters, and leaves before saying that Shido is a lucky person. While she was out on the street, she explains the situation to a subordinate. An artificial satellite is falling on Tengu city, and it's aiming at Westcott. Apparently, the board directors are trying to seize power by killing Westcott. Ellen felt regret for not chopping off their heads instead of their arms. She gives the subordinate orders to evacuate and to retrieve any Sephira Crystal that may be left behind. When Ellen finds out that there's an artificial satellite falling on Tengu city to assassinate Westcott, she goes to the hotel so that they can evacuate. However, he is far from worried. He even claims that he must praise Murdoch on his attempt, and that Woodman's organization won't let Shido and the Spirits die. However, he decides to take some counter measures, since Ellen insisted. He thinks it's a good chance to test the Mordred CR-Unit, so he dispatches Origami to do the job. Origami's Revelation Days after the attempted assassination of Westcott, Isaac realized that Murdoch was responsible for the assassination. However, instead of killing him, he simply ordered to arrest Murdoch and the rest of the DEM Council that helped in the conspiracy. After Ellen show her dissatisfaction to Westcott's personality in showing mercy, he mentions to Ellen that he would help Origami to kill the Spirits or make her catch one of them, and let Origami do whatever she wanted; resulting in Shido being kidnapped. Ellen asks Westcott if it's alright to let Origami act on her own judgment. To this, he says that he doesn't mind, since he wants Mordred's battle data and, if Origami is successful, he will put his hands in one or two Sephira Crystals. However, he also says that the bribe needed for the JGSDF became larger than usual. When Ellen looks unsatisfied, Westcott tells her that he has a different target for her: she'll use the airship Goetia to stop any support from Ratatoskr. A while later, when Kotori decides to use Fraxinus to rescue Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku from Natsumi, the ship is attacked by Goetia. Ellen communicates with Kotori, and after telling her that her age or looks don't affect her personal abilities, she voices two requests. First: everyone in Fraxinus has three minutes to evacuate the ship. Second: the escaped survivors will give Woodman a message from Ellen, saying that she's coming for him. Then, a huge battle ensues between both airships and, after Ratatoskr believed they had won, Goetia fires at Fraxinus, greatly damaging it and killing most of Ratatoskr's combatents and non-combatents officers. After the fight and some other missions, Ellen returns to Westcott. While he congratulates her, she regrets the fact that Goetia got hit once, and claims that Ratatoskr has an outstanding crew. After this, they talk about Origami, who became a Spirit recently. While she was an amazing Wizard, they are still going to target her. Westcott then orders Ellen to go after Origami, completely ignoring the fact she was once his ally. Once Inverse Origami appears, Shido and the others try to get to her, but they are attacked by Ellen, who claims that they can't hurt an Inverse type and added that Isaac wanted her alive no matter what. However, Kaguya and Yuzuru manage to distract her, giving Shido enough time to reach Origami. Kurumi shows up and messes with him for a bit before telling Shido that there is no salvation for Origami now. Kurumi says she does what needs to be done and summons her angel. Shidou tries to get away but Kurumi stops him using her ability and shoots him again with another gun, teleporting him to the past 5 years ago. Category:Synopsis